


Scavenger Hunt

by bilgegungoren00



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fun, High School AU, but it's the fun of it, it's a bit over the top, just a bunch of weird friends hanging out, no powers au, scavenger hunt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilgegungoren00/pseuds/bilgegungoren00
Summary: Kara and Mon-El's friends know that they've been in love, like, (as Felicity would say) forever. And they also know that they would never have the courage to tell each other...if someone didn't push them into it. So they devise a plan to get the two lovebirds together.At the end, who doesn't love a scavenger hunt, right?An Arrowverse AU





	Scavenger Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> soooooo i don't know if any of you remember, but a couple of months ago, i'd written a Karamel teachers AU, which included a number of characters from other Arrow shows as well. it was a fun little over the top one shot and I enjoyed writing it so much...that I wanted to write something similar to it, because...why not? besides, it was exactly what i needed in my exam week lol :)
> 
> here is the link to that one shot, if anyone hasn't read it and wants to: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503071
> 
> anyway, i don't really like to vent on notes, and if you don't want to read me talk about the Supergirl TV show just skip this part. i'm sure many of you noticed that i've been writing a bunch of AUs lately, and it's because that the show...has really started to disappoint me in many ways. one thing i hate about tv shows is forced drama, and Supergirl seems to be doing it over and over again, first with Kara and Mon-El, and then with Imra, and now with Lena with the whole kryptonite thing (seriously, that was the dumbest thing ever, both on Lena and Kara's side). so anyway, if it goes on like this i might actually stop watching it. i will still probably keep writing fics, because i love kara and mon-el as characters and it's really fun to write them, but i just needed to get it off my chest, you know. 
> 
> sooo there's that. on a happier note, i hope you like this chapter! :)

Felicity Smoak had always wanted to build her own company. In her wildest dreams, she’d imagined herself actually doing it. Smoak Technologies, she’d name it, and their purpose would be to use technology to make people’s lives better. It…might be a bit of a far-reaching dream for a high-schooler—even if she was a straight-A student—yet there was nothing wrong with dreaming, right?

And if she wore a pencil skirt and a white blouse, and overtook her father’s home-office for a business of hers just to have that CEO feeling, no one could blame her. Well, her father would kill her if she misplaced anything, but whatever. Other than him, no one could blame her.

Except that her friends were giving her weird looks as she sat on her father’s chair, her arms crossed over his desk. Oliver fidgeted on his chair uncomfortably, his eyes flickering around the room.

“Um, Felicity?” he asked, breaking the silence. “Why did you bring us…here, exactly?”

Felicity didn’t let his lack of enthusiasm get to her. “Because,” she explained calmly, in the air of a CEO—at least she assumed CEOs would be cool and collected under pressure—“there is something important we have to discuss, and nothing says important like an office.”

Her friends glanced at each other awkwardly. Caitlin was the one that spoke up this time. “We could do this in the kitchen, you know,” she offered quietly, not wanting to get on Felicity’s bad side. It wasn’t…pleasant, to say the least. Cisco agreed with Caitlin with a nod.

“We could order pizza…”

“And ice cream! There’s nothing a bit of ice cream can make better,” Barry chimed in, his girlfriend Iris vehemently agreeing with her.

“I could make coffee—“ Eve was just saying when Felicity cut them off.

“Guys!” Her icy gaze caused everyone to back down, looking for ways to avoid directly looking at Felicity. The girl took a deep breath to calm herself down. “This isn’t a party. This is an important _meeting_ where important decisions about our gang need to be made, and no pizza or ice cream has a place in a business meeting. God forbid, can you imagine Elon Musk showing up to his meetings in sweatpants and with a bunch of pizzas?” Her glare turned to Oliver, and the poor guy tried to hide the fact that he probably didn’t even change out of his pajamas before he came here.

Sometimes Felicity didn’t even know why she was _still_ dating him.

And then other times, he smiled at her and pulled her into a hug, telling her how amazing she was, and she melted in his arms.

Not that… Not that anyone needed to know that.

“So can we stop talking about pizzas and ice creams and get to the point?” She looked at each of her friends to make sure they wouldn’t interrupt her again, but just as she’d opened her mouth—

“Wait!” Felicity shut her eyes. Seriously, she was gonna end up murdering someone before the end of the day.

“What, Lena?” she asked through her clenched teeth.

“If this so important for our gang, then shouldn’t all of us be here?” the girl suggested, her eyes flickering around the room. Only then that everyone noticed the absence of two people—two very imperative people to their group, if everyone had to be honest. They might be new additions to the gang, but most of the time they were the ones that kept it together. Everyone would now be walking in different directions if it wasn’t for them.

Kara and Mon-El.

When they started high school two years ago, the gang was already together. It had first started with Felicity, Oliver, Barry, and Iris, who had really bonded over the fact that neither of them knew anyone in the school. And then they’d met Sara Lance, and through her, Alex Danvers, who was actually Kara’s elder sister so it wasn’t that surprising Kara had joined their group later. But anyway, after that, through the end of their first year they’d accumulated six more people—Cisco and Caitlin, who were lab partners in chemistry and became Barry’s best friends; Lena Luthor, whom Felicity met and immediately accepted as the girl was a tech genius, and through Lena they’d met Samantha Arias, Lena’s best friend, and Winn Schott and Eve Tessmacher, her classmates in computer science. The gang was already formed when the sophomore year came for them and Kara and Mon-El started freshman year. Alex had brought Kara in shortly after that, and Kara had brought her best friend, Mon-El.

So yeah, they were the youngest in the group, yet maybe exactly because of that they were able to keep everyone together. Their innocence and optimism weren’t tainted by numerous AP exams and SATs and the prospect of college applications yet. In their eyes, anything could be solved, and they made everyone else believe that, too.

So technically, Lena was right: they couldn’t have an important gang meeting without the two. But Lena didn’t know one thing: the subject of the meeting _was_ Kara and Mon-El, and Felicity didn’t think it would be smart to discuss their relationship status when they were in the room.

“Lena, I don’t think it’d be smart to have Kara and Mon-El here while we’re talking about them,” Felicity explained exasperatedly. This…definitely had not been a good idea.

But at least her words finally got the attention of the group, so Felicity was able to talk without anyone interrupting her. “I’m sure we all are aware that Kara and Mon-El are madly in love with each other.”

Everyone hummed in agreement. It wasn’t that hard to see, really. In fact, Felicity was sure that the whole school knew Kara and Mon-El loved each other.

“And I’m sure you know that they both are too stupid to realize that.”

Again, everyone hummed in agreement. Felicity smiled. Well, now she felt like a powerful CEO.

“So I think we need to do something about it.”

With that, Barry chuckled lightly. “What, lock them in a room and tell them to kiss?” Felicity arched her brows, yet Iris had already elbowed her boyfriend before she needed to say anything. “Ouch! Hey, what did I do?”

“I hope that you _know_ exactly what you did, or else I’ll start doubting my taste in boyfriends.”

“Fine. No locking them in a room.” Barry crossed his arms as he sat back, earning a couple of giggles around the room. Winn was the one that turned to Felicity at last.

“I’m assuming you have a plan?” he suggested. A grin pulled Felicity’s lips. Oh, she had a plan, sure, and there was no way it wasn’t going to work.

“I do, actually. And I know, as opposed to some people, it’ll never work if we force it upon them.”

Iris threw her hands into the air. “Thank you!” Felicity just smiled.

“We need to do it discreetly so that they won’t know what’s going on until they’re literally sitting down in a restaurant for a romantic date. And then they can look each other in the eye and realize just how much they actually love each other. See, that is how you do romance, Barry.” Barry glared at Felicity, and then his girlfriend, who had doubled up laughing.

“And how are we exactly planning on doing that?” Samantha asked, leaning forward. Ever the serious one in the group.

Felicity smiled, adjusting her glasses and leaning forward. “Well, does a scavenger hunt sound interesting to you?”

* * *

Kara had prided herself on being very perceptive. Whenever something was wrong with one of her friends, she was usually the first one to pick it up. Yet somehow, that week, worrying herself over her pre-calculus exam, she hadn’t noticed anything weird.

Well, at least until Mon-El sat next to her in the canteen and asked, “Do you know what is going on with everyone?”

She lifted her head from her notebook to look at him. “What?”

“Do you know what’s going on with our friends? They’d been acting pretty weird the whole week. Like, weirder than they already are.” He stopped for a second, pushing a little cup towards her. “Oh, and I got you a hot chocolate.”

Kara hoped she didn’t look too hungry as she literally _attacked_ the hot chocolate. “You’re amazing,” she muttered under her breath as she took the first sip. She didn’t exactly know how Mon-El knew exactly what she needed, like, all the time, but she wasn’t complaining now.

Except that she’d now forgotten, in the bliss of having hot chocolate, what he’d said. She turned to him sheepily. “Um… What were we talking about?”

Mon-El rolled his eyes at her, yet there was still a smile on his face. (A smile that definitely did _not_ make her heart stutter.) “Our friends. They’re acting really weird.”

Kara arched her brow. “Oh?”

“Yeah… You haven’t noticed?”

“I mean… I wasn’t paying attention. But,“ she said defensively when she saw the doubtful look in Mon-El’s eyes, “in my defense, I was studying for my pre-calculus exam. Not everyone can be a math genius like you without studying.”

“I mean, it’s not that hard…” Mon-El started, but his voice trailed off when he saw Kara’s glare. “But anyway. Back to the topic. They’ve, you know, been whispering around the halls whenever they saw me and offering me overly exaggerated cheeky smiles whenever I caught them. And they would be talking about something, but the moment I approach them they stop and pretend like nothing is going on. Or that one time Felicity literally kicked me out of her house when the others showed up.”

“You went to Felicity’s house?” Kara honestly didn’t know why that was the thing that caught her attention among all the other things he said, yet the twinge of jealousy in her stomach made her speak without thinking. Not that… Not that she’d be jealous of Felicity. The girl had been dating Oliver for over a year now, and besides, it wasn’t like she liked Mon-El. Right?

“She helped me with my computer science homework—Wait. That is really all you got from what I said?”

“I…” A blush crept up Kara’s cheek. “No. Of course not. It’s just that… You know we have pretty weird friends, right? This is probably their normal weirdness.”

“Oh, trust me, I know how weird they get. This is… This is next level, though.”

Their conversation was interrupted by a familiar voice coming from behind them. “What is next level?” Felicity asked, moving around them to see their faces. Behind her were Oliver, Caitlin, Lena, and Samantha. (And if Kara’s eyes weren’t kidding her, Lena and Sam seemed exceptionally close, especially in the last few weeks. She’d known they liked each other—in the romantic sense—for some time now, except that Lena was still a closeted bisexual because of her parents, and Sam didn’t exactly know about Lena’s sexuality to ask her out. Though, Kara hoped that this closeness meant at least one of them had confessed. They’d definitely make a badass couple.)

With the appearance of their group of friends, Kara glanced at Mon-El, seeing that panic was shining in his eyes. She quickly decided to make up a lie. “This damn pre-calculus question! It’s like they’re trying to make it as convoluted as possible.” Felicity leaned close to look at her notebook and  arched her brow.

“Logarithm rules?” she asked. Kara’s eyes snapped to the question.

Well. Damn.

“It’s hard to memorize them…” she tried to mutter, but luckily Felicity didn’t ponder much on her failed attempt at lying. Instead, she pulled up a chair, and others followed suit.

“So,” Oliver started, leaning forward.

“We were thinking,” Felicity continued. “Actually, mostly I was thinking—“

“No, we were all thinking,” Lena chimed in, glaring at Felicity. The girl stuck her tongue out at Lena. Mon-El caught Kara’s gaze and arched his brow, as if trying to say, _does that look like normal weirdness to you?_ And even Kara had to admit that it wasn’t.

“Okay, we were all thinking that we should do something this weekend. You know, since most of our exams end on Friday.”

“Well, except mine,” Samantha announced, “because our US history teacher is an ass.”

“Hey! Mr. Rock is amazing,” Lena objected, crossing her arms. Sam arched her brow, and Kara could see the start of a bickering between the two of them.

Caitlin promptly decided to ignore them and continued. “So we decided to celebrate it.” Hums of agreement followed.

Ooooookay, this was definitely not their normal weirdness.

“So we planned something huge for us.”

“Like, something really amazing.”

“And fun.”

“And rewarding.”

“And—“ Mon-El decided to interrupt them with that, _thankfully._

“Guys! Can we please get to the point?” Felicity squared her shoulders with that, a smile playing on her lips.

“We’re going to have a…scavenger hunt,” she announced, giving it a dramatic pause.

Which, really, wasn’t all that dramatic pause worthy. Kara gaped at her. Did she build all that excitement over a _scavenger hunt?_

“A scavenger hunt,” Mon-El said, his voice unimpressed. Kara…honestly had to agree with him. “All this excitement for a scavenger hunt.”

“But it’ll be fun!” Caitlin argued, jumping in. “Right, Felicity?”

“Right. We have Oliver’s parents planning it all, and you know how rich they are. And besides, it’ll be city wide.”

“Yep,” Oliver agreed. “It’s gonna be fun, my parents said—though granted, they are adults so I don’t know if they know the meaning of fun— Ouch!”

Felicity stopped him with an elbow to his side and a glare. And… Well, there was no one in the world that could challenge Felicity’s glare. “What Oliver is trying to say is that it will be _fun._ ” Kara must’ve still looked skeptical that the girl leaned forward, taking her hands. “Come on, Kara. Mon-El. We want this to be a group activity, and it won’t be the same without you.” ( _Literally,_ Felicity thought, as the whole purpose of this scavenger hunt was to bring these two together…but they didn’t need to know that part yet.)

Kara briefly glanced at Mon-El to see what he thought. He just shrugged. “It might be fun,” he offered her, even though he sounded unconvinced. Besides, Felicity and the others seemed so excited about it that Kara didn’t want to break their hearts.

It…could be fun, right? Their friends always did find a way to make things fun.

“Okay,” she sighed, lifting her hands in defeat. “Okay, we’re in.”

Felicity’s grin widened with the answer. _Step one,_ she thought inside, _check._


End file.
